Naruto and The Goblet of Fire
by Lee Mcloven
Summary: Naruto goes to Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and The Goblet of Fire

**Now this is my second fanfic story of Naruto. So read and review, flames will be ignored. Also Yes I'm using the Kitsunegan from "Naruto of the Kitsunegan" but this one is very different. for instance, it doesn't have the power of the Rinnegan, and it looks exactly like Naruto's when he uses his jinchuuriki forms. The slit in the eye is the Byakugan part and the red is the Sharingan part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Sorting

"Remind me again why Naruto is going on this mission and not me?" complained a brooding Gothic Uchiha by the name of Sasuke. He was wearing a Kakashi style uniform but all in black and you could see both of his eyes.

"Because, one he has full control of the nine tailed fox, two he is a one fourth blooded wizard, three this is a training as well as a body-guarding mission that only Naruto can do because of reason two, and four you like snakes." answered his teammate Sakura Haruno. She was wearing Anko style outfit only with pink highlights.

"OK, Why does it mater if I like snakes? I can still bodyguard the client" He asked/said.

"The Villain can talk to snakes and has a snake as his companion, also according to Jiraiya's Informant he looks like a snake." Said the Fifth Hokage and the first of the Three Sannin, Lady Tsunade.

"So mainly I'm retailed to The Weasley family through my moms side, I have an ability to speak to foxes and toads, and I'm a Triple S ranked ninja?" asked The Number One Surprising Knuckle-headed Hyperactive Ninja Naruto Uzumaki. He was wearing a Jiraiya style

"In all retrospect. Yes." said the Toad Sage Jiraiya the second of the Three Sannin.

"OK I agree." said Sasuke.

"Alright, Naruto here is your letter, allowing you to go to Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. And your guide will be Kakashi Hatake...who is late...again." Said The Fifth Hokage in a rather exiting voice that went sown to just plain annoyed .

"Wait, let me get this strait. He is supposed to be an exchange student, and yet he doesn't have enough knowledge of magic to worth a donkey's ball sweat?" Asked Orochimaru the third of the Three Sannin.

"Nope, Kakashi will be the new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and will get him caught up to the fourth years in 1 week because of Naruto's Kitsunegan." The Slug Sage explained.

"How does Kakashi know magic?" asked the Snake Sage.

"Well Kakashi is a wizard on his mothers side, so basically he would be called a half blood, not to mention he is also the cousin of another half blood Wizard by the name of Severus Snape." answered Jiraiya

now the letter read: "_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY __Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, __Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_Your Books should have been sent to you already._

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring one animal of their choice._

"Sweet but were do I get this stuff?" Asked Naruto.

"I'll show you when we get there." Said the legendary Kakashi of the Sharingan. "that is after I get you caught up."

* * *

><p>"Well Naruto You got caught up within four days, you definitely live up to your nickname." Kakashi said.<p>

"So we can go?" asked a energetic blond with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

"yes." The lazy Jounin said wearing the standard wizard cloak only in blue, an eye patch to cover his Sharingan eye, and a black cloth that covered the bottom half of his face . "here grab on to this." He ordered handing Naruto a stone with a toad sketched on it. Naruto took the toad sketched stone and all of a sudden there was a pull at his naval and he appeared in some kind of small village. "This is Diagon Alley, a market place if you will." Kakashi said answering the unsaid question, He then led Naruto to a store that read _Ollivanders Wand Shop. _When they entered it was eerily quit, until an old man came out from another room. "Ah, hello Kakashi I see you brought a friend with you." Said the man.

"Hello Ollivander, Naruto Uzumaki here would like to buy his first wand, by the way could he buy two?" Kakashi said/asked the old man now known as Ollivander.

"Of course he can, I take it he's special?" Ollivander answered/asked.

"Very." said Kakashi.

"Very well then, Mr. Uzumaki can you please show my your wand hand?" asked Ollivander, Naruto obeyed putting both of his hands strait out. Then some tape measures started measuring his arm and hand, the old man wrote the measures on a notepad and then started looking for a wand for the boy but then stopped and looked back at Naruto, and noticed his whisker marks on his cheeks. "Kakashi, may I ask why Naruto is so special besides being an Ambidextrous?" He asked.

'sigh' "I was hoping you wouldn't. Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi." Answered Kakashi truthfully. "He is also the first to ever have complete control over the damned thing." Ollivander nodded in understanding and then asked: "Any thing else?"

"I'm also a toad sage." answered Naruto who did not like being talked about like he wasn't there.

"Ah." said Ollivander, now with a kind smile on his face. He then went to the back to see if he could find anything that required that information. He came out with two rectangular boxes which he gave to Naruto who opened the boxes to find two, very interesting wand. The first one looked like a long red fox with no legs and the mouth was open, the second one had a bright orange toad with red stripes siting at the end of it and the wand itself was orange. "The Fox Wand is Red Oak wood with the fur of the very thing that you hold as the core and has a Goblin made covering that makes it look like a fox, the Toad Wand is a toad bark wood with a Phoenix feather core and a Goblin made ornament at the hand end. The Fox Wand is held with the fox head aimed away from you." Said Ollivander Naruto grabbed both wands in both his hand the Toad Wand in his right hand with the toad aiming towards himself and the Fox Wand Aiming away from him, he then felt a warm sensation and a red and orange light covered his body. They paid for the wands but before they left Kakashi bought two wand holsters. One gave the Fox Wand to look exactly like a fox and the other to show off the Toad Wand's toad. The fox holster was put on Naruto's right arm and the toad holster was put on his right leg. They said their thanks and left to go get Naruto his other things.

* * *

><p>When they were all done and all of Naruto's books were put in his storage seals Kakashi led Naruto to the pet store. When they got there they saw all kinds of animals Kakashi had seen this place before so he wasn't shocked to see a Phoenix Fox, but Naruto was and was amazed the the fox let him pet it which led to Naruto buying the majestic animal. Now the Phoenix Fox had a fox's body and head but Phoenix wings (that Naruto can easily hide by using a D-ranked Genjutsu). It's fur was red with a mixture of orange along with it's wings, and according to one of the books Naruto bought it had the same exact powers as a Phoenix. He knew those books would be good for something.<p>

* * *

><p>"OK Naruto, lets go to the Red Cross Station, We don't want to be late." said the ever three hour late Kakashi.<p>

"This is coming from the man who is always three hours late?" asked Naruto.

"If we're late then I won't be able to get my new classroom in order, In my book that counts a very important." Kakashi told him. When they got to the Red Cross Station Kakashi had explained to Naruto how to get to the train, so Naruto ran through the pole between poles "9" and "10" and found him self on the other side in some kind of secret train station, when he looked behind him he saw a large gateway that read "Platform 9 3/4." Kakashi then came through and led Naruto onto the train. They found an empty Sitting room with sliding doors and sat down in it. When the train finally stopped, Kakashi led Naruto in to a huge castle. "This, is Hogwarts." Said Kakashi to his amused student. He led Naruto in so he could meet all of the professors. Naruto had an instant liking of Professor Snape, he reminded Naruto of the Uchiha clan but not as prideful. They then waited for the other students to come.

* * *

><p>Naruto being the prankster he was, used his ninja stealth to sneak in among the first years. Professor McGonagall then took out a stool with a strange hat on it, then the hat did something that completely shocked Naruto and the First years. It sang:<p>

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<p>

You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<p>

There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<p>

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<p>

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<p>

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!" When the hat finished it's song the whole school clapped.<p>

"Now, I will call your name alphabetically and you will sit on this stool, put the hat on, and be sorted. However this time we have an exchange student for a fourth year so he will go first. now in Hogwarts your house will be like a family to you, enough said. Naruto Uzumaki." Said/explained/called out Professor McGonagall, Naruto obeyed and went up to the stool and put on the hat. "I don't believe it, you have the quality's' of all four houses, but because of your mission, and your heritage Mr. Uzumaki Weasley, I will place you in. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said then yelled the last part. after everyone was sorted, Dumbledore had his speech, Alastor Moody was declared as the referee for the Triwizard Tournament, the Golden Goblet was set in the chamber with the blue fire dancing on the rim, everyone had their meal, and all of the students went to their dormitories. A Shadowy figure walked up to the giant goblet and through to pieces of parchment in to the flame and left.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I hope you like it and BTW the books Naruto bought were for his own enjoyment. Read and Review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and The Goblet of Fire

**OK My first Chapter was not my favorite so this one will better **

**BTW, Pairings:**

**Naruto/Sakura**

**Hermione/Ron**

**Tonks/Remus**

**Luna/Nevile **

**and should Lavender be paired with Dean Thomas or Seamus Finnigan? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The Lessons

It was 5:00 AM and Naruto was sitting in the Griffendor lounge, reading all of the books he had bought. He had already read and memorizes all of his text books and was wondering if Professor Mcgonagall would teach him how to become an Animagi, he figured that if he could become one he would probably be a Toad. He was now reading about the powers of a Phoenix Fox to understand his new pet, apparently a Phoenix Fox could hide it's wings on it's own. "I think I will name you Kyuubi, after The Nine Tailed Fox Kittsune." Naruto said, the Phoenix Fox looked at him with glee in his eyes and waging it's tail 10,000 miles a second _'Apparently he likes it.' _Naruto thought.

'**You think?'** Kyuubi asked sarcastically.

'_I thought you were asleep.' Naruto told his tenant._

**'I was, but then I got the idea that I could teach you how to talk in Phoenix and Fox.'** The King of the Bijuus retorted.

_'Really? You would?' _The Jinchuuriki asked._ 'What's in it for you?'_

**'What? I can't do something nice for my jailer and Warden, who need I remind you has put me in a debt by making my prison into a paradise?' **Kyuubi rhetorically asked.

_'Oh, so this is just to redeem yourself. OK' He said._

**'Good, now go to your mindscape one year there is one hour here.' **The Fox said.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Inside<span>__ Mindscap__e_**

**"Alright Kid, lets get started. The faster you get it the faster I can get back to my dream." **Kyuubi said.

"One question. Does that dream involve rabbits?" Naruto asked.

"**Maybe**." Kyuubi said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One hour later in the real world<em>**

_"Sweet I can talk to you now!"_ Naruto exclaimed.

_"Great! Thank Kyuubi for me"_ Said the Kittsune.

_"Wait, you know Kyuubi?"_ Naruto asked.

_"Of course I do, I'm his ally after all." _The Phoenix Fox explained.

"Hey, your up?" Asked a boy who apparently was a Griffendor. _If I recall correctly this boy has the toad named Trevor._ Naruto thought. "Yeah, your the boy who has the toad named Trevor, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, My name is Nevile Longbottom, what's your's?" The boy now named Nevile asked in a timid, and shy voice, as if Naruto was some kind of evil sorcerer or something.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I can probably help you with your Toad problem. You see I signed a Summoning contract with the toads of Mount Myoboku, so if you sign the contract then your toad will hopefully stop running away from you and maybe you could talk to him in his own language." He told the timid boy.

"Really?" Nevile asked.

"Of course." He answered, he then did some hand signs and yelled out: "TOAD SUMMONING JUTSU!" and with a puff of smoke an orange and red toad about the same height as Naruto was in the Griffendor lounge. "Hey Naruto, Whats up?" asked Gamakichi.

"I need you to get me the Toad summoning contract so my friend here can sign it." Naruto told him.

"Oh OK, first let me see your schedule." The toad ordered and Naruto complied. "OK, Summon me at three." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "OK, let's get to class." Naruto said.

"Why? Class doesn't start for another hour." Nevil asked.

"Because if I know Professor Kakashi, he will be late by three hours, so the extra fourth will give me time to set up a prank for him." Naruto answered with twinkle in his eyes and a mischievousness smile on his face.

When they got to the class they found Moody there. "What are you doing here? Class doesn't start for another hour." He asked.

"I thought Kakashi was teaching this class." Naruto said to him.

"He is, but the ministry has to reinstate him, which will take all day. So he asked me to fill in for him." He explained.

"Oh. OK thanks." Naruto said.

"Your welcome." Mad Eye replied before going back to his work.

"Well Nevile, I guess I'l meet you in a hour, I have to see someone." Naruto explained to Nevile before walking out the door.

"OK Naruto See you soon." He replied. When Naruto Left the DADA classroom he went strait for Professor Mcgonagall's Office with speed only matched by a seasoned Jounin; The time it took for him to get to her office was the same time he left the DADA classroom. He then knocked on her door. "Come in!" She called, so Naruto walked in. "Um, Professor, um, Could you teach me how to, um, become an Animagi?" He asked in a very nervous way.

"Are you sure? To become one is very dangerous." She warned.

"Yes, I'm sure Madam." He told her with a determination in his eye's and voice.

"Very well we will start after all of your classes are done." She told him.

"THANK YOU, PROFESSOR, THANK YOU!" He yelled in the most exited tone of voice the Professor ever heard from anyone. _Damn, how energetic can he_ get? She asked herself. _Finally, I'm going to become an Animagi. THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!_ He yelled in his head before leaving. Since it was an hour before his first class started he went out side, jumped up to the highest part of the roof, sat sown in a lotus position, and meditated. after three minutes red streaks appeared under his eyes, and his eyes themselves were Amber with a slit in the middle. He then started working on his Ninja training to keep in shape. when his hour was up, he went back to the DADA classroom. In fact he was the first one. "So you leave early and came back early?" asked Professor Moody.

"I waited an hour after I left so I'm right on time, everyone else is late." Naruto answered.

"Tell me Naruto, why did you come here early?" He asked again.

"Because I knew Professor Kakashi would be three hours late so I was going to play a prank on him." Naruto told him, Mad Eye just chuckled.

"You are definitely a Griffendor." He said with a smile on his face. just then the students were coming in for their first lesson of the Year. After everyone was seated Mad Eye spoke up "Now who can tell me what the three unforgivable curses are?"

"My father told me about one, the Imperius Curse." a Slytherin said.

"Ah yes, yes. IMPERIO!" He shouted, aiming his wand at a spider and a strangled mix of bitter colored light came out of his wand and hit the spider in the head. He then made it do what ever he wanted, and the students laughed, well, everyone but Naruto, he looked at the affects of the spell and looked at his seal with realization all over his face. _'__So the villagers knew that I wasn't the Kyuubi, they just thought that the Kyuubi would control me.' _"You think that's funny do you?" Mad Eye asked then had the spider go all over the room antagonizing all of the students. "I can make it do what ever I want, I can even make it drown it's self. What if it were you?" He said with a slight pause. "Now, anyone else?" Mad eye explained then asked.

"Well, my parents suffered from the Cruciatus Curse." Nevile said, his face chalk white.

"Your a Longbottom, am I right?" Mad Eye asked.

"Yes." Nevile answered.

"CRUCIO!" Mad eye yelled out aiming his wand at the same spider, the light that came out of the wand this time was blood red. The spider then started to wither on Nevile's desk as if it was being tortured. "With this one you can torture your target with agonizing pain, in some cases the victims of the Crusiatus Cures lose their minds by the sheer pain alone." He let it writhe there in front of a terrified Nevile before he called, "Next!"

"Avada Kedavra." Naruto answered this time but he whispered it so softly that only the trained ear would hear, unfortunately no one did. "Miss Granger, may you enlighten us?" Mad Eye asked Hermione.

"Avada Kedavra." She answered, her face devoid of all colour. "The killing curse."

"AVADA KEDAVRA." Mad Eye called out, yet for the third time aimed his wand at the innocent spider, and yet again the light was different, this time it was vile looking green that gave out a dark feeling to Naruto who had his senses on full alert. _The spider! That Curse! It killed it._ he thought. "The Killing Curse, causes instant death to anyone that is hit by it, it's also the only curse that doesn't have a counter. In fact only one person survived it, and he in this very room." Mad Eye explained for the last time. _He's wrong, the one thing that can counter it is love._ Thought Naruto.

* * *

><p>The next lesson was potions with the Slytherin students. "Now, today we have a yet new student." Drawled the potions professor, Severus Snape, with barely concealed contempt. "A Half blood Weasley. So can Mr. Uzumaki tell me what the ingredients are for The Darian Sleeping Potion?" He asked.<p>

"One mortar, four sprigs of Lavender, six measured of Standard Ingredient, a pestle, two spoons of Flobberworm Mucus, your wand, which will be used twice, four Valerian Sprigs, and a spoon." His answer however left the whole room in complete shock. After about one minute Professor Snape asked "How do you know the sleeping drought?"

Naruto simply answered "It's the only sleeping potion I found in the school library last night."

"And what were you doing in the library?" Snape integrated him.

"Because I knew that Dumbledore was going to test me tonight." He answered truthfully.

"To see if you'll get lodged to a different year?" Sneered one of the Slytherin's on the other side of the room.

"Silence!" Snape hissed the order, and the room echoed with only his voice. He lowered his voice to a calmer tone. "We wouldn't want to spook the one person in this class who has a mind to study." He said, making the sneering Slytherin duck his head in embarrassment.

The Professor hesitated for a moment before turning to his desk, his face not quite distinguishable in the diminutive firelight. "Ten-" He shook his head as if thinking the amount foolish. "Five. Five points to Gryffindor." He said and went to his desk, as the class took on an air of total shock and Harry and Ron tried desperately not to let out their baffled laughter.

"Detention for Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter for_ nearly_ disrupting my class with their juvenile performance." Snape said from the other side of the room, and with that all trace of laughter was absent from the two faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty then, that is the longest chapter in my history, ever. Thank You Ilanea for your help. I couldn't have done it without you. And please vote, the pole is on my wall.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and The Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Extra Lessons and The Champions

As the Lessons were complete Naruto taught Nevile how to use the summoning jutsu. "Now Nevile the only reason I said Toad summoning jutsu is because I can also summon Fox's, now these are the Hand seals. Remember this is a wand-less spell so you must mold your magic with in your hands to successively complete it. Trust me it's way easier." He explained and showed him the necessary hand signs, that is after he had Nevile sign the contract with his blood. they were doing this outside because of how huge some of the toads are. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Nevile cried out and summoned the Toad Boss himself, Gamabunta. "Hey Bunta, hows it going?" Naruto asked.

"**Very good Naruto, so this new summoner passed my test just by summoning me on his first try.**" The Boss Toad said.

"Hey! why did you give me that test then?"

"**Because you summoned me with the strength of your prisoner, young jinchuuriki.**" He answered, after that he disappeared with a huge puff of pure white smoke that left a feeling of awe and peace. "Well that answered my question." Naruto said.

"Naruto, what are you the jinchuuriki of?" Nevile asked in a respectful manner.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox." he answered, half afraid that Nevile would run away in fear of him like many have done in the past. But what he said next completely shocked Naruto to his core. "So basically your a hero like Harry, with a burden far worse than his." It took five whole minutes before Naruto recovered from his stupor. "Basically, yes." He answered.

"That explains your reaction to the Imperius Curse. Last I heard heroes like you are the only heroes that are treated in such a manner that causes mental damage. In your case they were afraid that the Kyuubi would control you." Nevile said.

"Why weren't you placed in Ravenclaw?" Naruto asked.

"Because my courage out shined my other quality's." Nevile answered with a very happy way that practically shouted 'THIS IS MY BEST DAY YET!'

* * *

><p>"Well Mr. Uzumaki, you have mastered your Animagi form in only three hours. and what's even more surprising is that your Animagi form is a red and orange toad." Professor Mcgonagall said in absolute surprise and shock.<p>

"May I ask why that's so surprising?" Naruto asked.

"It usually takes one to two years." She answered.

"Well my nickname is the most Hyperactive Unpredictable Knuckle-headed Ninja." He said.

"You definitely live up to it. Oh and I suggest you don't let anyone know about this, just in case you have to make a quick escape." she said with a barely hid smirk. Naruto was right his Animagi form is a normal sized bright orange toad with three red whisker marks on each of his cheeks. he then changed back into himself similarly like how the Head of Griffendor house changed from a cat back to her human self.

* * *

><p>The feast had just ended and now everyone was waiting for the champions to be declared for the Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore had just finished his speech when the Goblets blue flame turned red and spat out a piece of paper. "Fleur Delacour!" The Headmaster called out, as a girl from the french magic school went into another room. the cup spat out another name in the same manner. "Viktor Krum!" He called again as a boy from the Irish Magic school followed Fleur's journey. the third time the cup did it's, the tension in the air was so hard the even the Slytherin table was sweating bullets. When the suspense was at it's peak Dumbledore called out the name. "Cedric Diggory!" and a Hufflepuff went to meet his other competitors, But right after he left the room the Cup shot out another name. Naruto sensed something wrong immediately after the flame changed to blood red. the fear in the room was so tense and Ron had suspicions that if the name was Harry's then Voldemort has to have something to do with this. and sure enough it was Harry's name that was called. the room was in total silence that you could have heard one of Naruto's whispers without trained ears. but as Harry was leaving the table the flames color changed again but it was the color of the Avada Kedavra curse. The fear was choking everyone in the room, even the always blank face of Severus Snape showed off that he was terrified of what was happening. "Naruto Weasley Uzumaki Namikaze!" Naruto's face went a whole new shade of white and instantly turned into red. "Who...Put...My...Full...Name...In That...Goblet." Naruto said struggling to hold in his blinding rage but the fox eyes that came with that rage was in full view of everyone in that room, the KI that was coming off of him clearly said that he did Not wan't ANYONE to know that he was the Fourth Hokage's son. but Nevile calmed his friend down. "Naruto, you will find out, but in the mean time you must participate in the tournament. the contract doesn't give you or Harry a choice. who ever put yours and Harry's name in that Goblet is obviously not your friend." Naruto gave him a small friendly smile before following Harry to the Competitors room.<p>

When They got in, the french girl asked "So they want us to go back out.?"

"No some asshole put our names in so we have to compete as well." Naruto said but with the tone in his voice everyone there knew he was NOT happy about it. all of a sudden Dumbledore ran into the room and asked in a very worried voice. "Harry, did you put your name in the goblet?"

"No sir." Harry answered.

"Did you have anyone else do it for you?" The Headmaster was now even more worried.

"No. But why not ask Naruto?" he inquired.

"Because if it was him the name would not include Namikaze." The Head master answered.

"HE CAN'T BE THE FOURTH HOKAGE'S LEGACY!" The Headmistress of the French wizard school yelled.

"I knew it the minute I saw him, he looks exactly like Minato did, Why I almost mistook him for the blond genius, that was until I remembered that he was dead." said the Headmaster of the German wizard school.

"No one was supposed to know until his mission here was completed." Headmaster of Hogwarts said.

"What is your mission?" Cedric asked.

"To protect Harry. By the way since I can summon toads and foxes, I can smell anyone and then track them down with no matter how far the ran. Unfortunately that flame completely erased all sent from the two papers." He answered.

"Don't worry we will find out who did this, in the mean time what can we do about the two of you, to be honest I don't like the idea of you two competing." Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry professors, but, the contract of the cup once the names are spat out is final. I'm afraid the two of you have to compete." inspector Crouch said.

* * *

><p>"I Don't like this. Why would some put my in this tournament? Harry I can understand, but me?" Naruto was complaining.<p>

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Asked Harry in a not so hidden edge in his voice.

"Well Snake-face would probably send someone to put your name in the goblet, The person he sent would hide himself as a professor, and the Triwizard Trophy would be a port key to get you to him so he could use your blood to come back. The said person couldn't hide as an old professor so it has to be someone new. Me one the other hand, the only one who would want me for ill means would be Madara Uchiha...So that's why my name was in the goblet." Naruto answered with reason and finally came to the conclusion to why he was competing. "That very reasonable. So who is Madara Uchiha and why does he want you?" Ron asked in a very curious way.

"Madara was one of the founders of the Leaf Village and is now a rogue-nin of the Leaf, founder and current leader of the Akatsuki, an origination of S-ranked rogue-nins of every Hidden Village in existence. Their goal is to extract the nine Bijuu and merge them together to bring back the Ten Tailed Monster." Naruto Answered.

"Yep that would definitively explain it, if you were a jinchuuriki." Hermione Not hiding the tone that said: 'you are one aren't you'.

"Yes, My father sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi in side of me. You may know it by it's more common name, the Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto dropped the bombshell and sat back to watch the fireworks. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all dropped their jaws.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this little number, and to let you know, Severus only called Naruto a Half blood instead of a fourth blood in the last chapter so Naruto wouldn't have to many enemies inside Slytherin.<strong>

**Also the poll for this story is on my profile if you want to vote who Naruto get's paired with.**

**Thnx (: R&R. **


End file.
